Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season
Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season is a 2005 five-disc DVD box set of the first season of Fraggle Rock. The set includes 24 complete episodes, which originally aired in 1983. Disc Features Episodes Disc 1 *Episode 101: Beginnings *Episode 102: Wembley and the Gorgs *Episode 103: Let the Water Run *Episode 104: You Can't Do That Without a Hat *Episode 105: The Thirty-Minute Work Week *Episode 106: The Preachification of Convincing John Disc 2 *Episode 107: I Want to Be You *Episode 108: The Terrible Tunnel *Episode 109: The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles *Episode 110: Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk *Episode 111: Catch the Tail by the Tiger *Episode 112: The Finger of Light Disc 3 *Episode 113: We Love You, Wembley *Episode 114: The Challenge *Episode 115: I Don't Care *Episode 116: Capture the Moon *Episode 117: Marooned *Episode 118: The Minstrels Disc 4 *Episode 119: The Great Radish Famine *Episode 120: The Garden Plot *Episode 121: Gobo's Discovery *Episode 122: Mokey's Funeral *Episode 123: The Beast of Blue Rock *Episode 124: New Trash Heap in Town Disc 5 Bonus Features: *"Down at Fraggle Rock" documentary *New featurettes and interviews with Fraggle Rock cast & creators including Jerry Nelson, Karen Prell, Steve Whitmire, Dave Goelz, Jerry Juhl, Susan Juhl, Duncan Kenworthy, Jocelyn Stevenson and Lawrence Mirkin. Other Features * Includes a replica of Jim Henson’s original Fraggle Rock notepad. Menus and Packaging FraggleRockSeason1Disc1Menu.jpg|Disc 1 Menu FraggleRockSeason1Disc2Menu.jpg|Disc 2 Menu FraggleRockSeason1Disc3Menu.jpg|Disc 3 Menu FraggleRockSeason1Disc4Menu.jpg|Disc 4 Menu FraggleRockSeason1Disc5Menu.png|Disc 5 Menu The original box set from HIT Entertaimment featured an embossed cover with texturing on the rock face and Fraggle Rock logo. The five discs are enclosed in a large multipage digipak that opens like a book to hold a disc on each page. The box set also included a replica of Jim Henson's notepad featuring Henson's handwritten notes on "Woozle World" (the concept which would become "Fraggle Rock") The first season was re-released in 2013 by Gaiam Vivendi Entertainment with new cover and packaging design in a more traditional DVD poly-box. The original discs and menus feature a photo of one of the five main Fraggles, with a colorful rock-textured background. The menus play an instrumental version of the Fraggle Rock Theme. Edits Unlike the previous single-disc DVD releases of Fraggle Rock from HIT Entertainment, the original Fraggle Rock logo is shown during the opening at the beginning of every episode. All twenty-four episodes are uncut with separate opening and closing credits; the Jim Henson Company logo from the mid-1990s is used on the closing shot. In the original HBO broadcasts at the end of the theme song, Boober usually proclaimed, "Down at Fraggle Rock." However, the other characters also tried the line in early episodes. Two of these alternate versions actually aired - featuring Wembley (in "The Terrible Tunnel") and Gobo (in "The Finger of Light"). These two original openings are not included in this set and are the only alterations made to the episodes. GoboFingerofLightOpening.jpg|Original alternate opening in "The Finger of Light" with Gobo ending the theme WembleyTerribleTunnelOpening.jpg|Original alternate opening in "The Terrible Tunnel" with Wembley ending the theme Releases Image:FraggleRockSeason1dvd.jpg| FraggleRockSeason1LionsgateDVDCover.jpg| Fraggle Rock - 30th - Season 1.jpg| Fraggle Rock - itunes - Season 1.jpg| Notes * On the original DVD cover from HIT Entertainment, Boober is shown with turquoise skin. When Lionsgate re-released this DVD set, Boober's skin was altered to green. External links *Muppet Central Review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fraggle Rock Video